The Date
by Diaz F
Summary: After her break up with the football star of Bayville High, Jean found herself falling for her best friend, Scott. Just another Scott and Jean got together fic. Please read and review!


**Title:** The Date (As much as I hate writing a summary, thinking about the title is worse!)

**Disclaimer: **The characters don't belong to me. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's one o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep. Did I have too much caffeine today? Nope, all I had was water, orange juice and coke. Ah, I know why. It's the date! Yes, THE date. Well, it won't take a rocket scientist to figure out who my date was for tonight. His name is scribbled all over the pages of this book! Yes, it's ♥ Scott ♥. My only best friend in the whole wide world. The only person I can truly trust. Isn't he the greatest? Oh well, we didn't really go out as boyfriend and girlfriend, just as friends. Today is Friday night, you see. He had nothing better to do and so did I. So why not catch a movie together?_

_ I can't believe how fast I'm falling in love again. I had just broken up with Duncan for a few weeks and now I'm falling in love with my best friend! Well, it's not like I was madly in love with Duncan during those times, but he was the longest boyfriend I've ever had. Not to mention the most popular guy… Too bad, he is such a self centered jerk. As they said, you will never find true love if it isn't there. And it's true. There was no love at all between me and Duncan. There never was. But with Scott, it's different… I've known him for half my life and he has always been my best friend. I've been so blinded by Duncan's popularity that I didn't realise the man whom I truly love is just sleeping a few doors away from me. What a great telepath… _

_When Scott was dating Taryn, I thought I was being unreasonable for feeling jealous. I brushed it off by thinking that I was just concerned with Scott. After all, Taryn can be a real bitch when it comes to boys. Oh, and I can't tell you how relieved I became when the two of them stop dating! I guess I had projected my mind a little too loud that Professor shot me a bewildered look. Well, now I know why I felt that way… I love him. But the thing is, I don't know how he feels about me. Scott always said that he cares for me more than anything in the world, but he never said he loves me. His care and actions never went beyond our friendship line. _

_Anyway, I came back from our date tonight and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. The event came playing back into my mind when Kitty entered the kitchen. I was too engaged thinking about the date that I didn't realise the Queen of Gossip had just entered the kitchen while I was fantasizing about the man of my dream. _

_"All right, Jean, who is he?" she asked when she walked in through the door._

_I tried to keep my face blank as she took her seat in front of me. "Who's who, Kitty?"_

_"Oh, don't kid me, Jean. I know you've been seeing someone, so spill it."_

_"Well, unless you've been having me followed, how would you know?"_

_Kitty took my hand and was unusually serious. "There has to be someone because you have this look I've never seen before. You get this faraway look in your eyes, like you're thinking about someone, someone who's pretty special."_

_I willed myself not to blush, but I wasn't sure if she'd pulled it off. "Kitty, you're seeing something that is not there."_

"_Oh, there is something there. It's all over your face. So spill," she insisted._

_Darn it, it hadn't worked. I sighed and smiled at my dear concerned and annoying friend. "Everything is alright. If you're worried that he's a two timing, self-centered jerk." Shoot! I'd just revealed more than I wanted to._

_Kitty smiled in triumph. "So there **is** someone."_

_I just sighed and nodded again. "Yes, there is someone. But I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."_

_"He must be really something if you're keeping him to yourself."_

_This time I didn't even try to stop myself from blushing and the look on Kitty's face told me she suddenly know who my mystery man is._

_"Oh my God! You've been seeing Scott, haven't you?" she grinned._

_"Kitty…" was all I could say at that moment._

_"So are you guys like, together now?" she squealed._

_"No, Kitty. We're still friends," I said. "And I will appreciate it very much if you keep this to yourself."_

_"Sure, Jean. You can count on me." That was that the sentence I didn't wish to hear coming out from Kitty's mouth. "I am so going to win this bet," she muttered to herself._

_"Huh?" That last sentence caught my attention. "Excuse me?"_

_"Nothing, Jean."_

_"No, I heard you saying something about a bet," I insisted. "What is it?"_

_"Okay, okay," she gave up. "We sort of have a bet after you and Duncan broke up to see if you and Scott finally got together," Kitty said and added quickly. "But don't worry me, Amara and Kurt vote that you two should be together."_

_"Well, thank you," I said sardonically. "But how could you make a bet out of this. Does Scott know?"_

_"Of course not. He'll be the first one to scream if he knows," Kitty said. "Hey, relax, Jean. I think it's totally cool that you and Scott are going out. The two of you have so much in common and you like each other. So I don't see why not."_

_"Says who we like each other?"_

_"Duh… it's so obvious! Scott has a crush on you since day one!"_

_"Scott has a crush on me?" My eyes widened in shock._

_"Yeah, everybody knows it."_

_"Everybody knows?" I repeated. "**I** didn't know."_

_"Well, like they always said, the victim always knows last." Kitty shrugged._

_"But are you sure Scott likes me? As in he truly loves me?" I asked, feeling excited and yet terrified._

_"That, you gotta find out yourself. Why don't you ask him?" Kitty grinned. "And you can help me win this bet," she added._

_I glared at her but decided to drop the matter. I sat there for a long time, thinking of what to do and didn't even notice when Kitty left the room. The last thing I heard from her was something like, "Do something or someone else will take him away from you."_

_I went back to my room after that, trying to sleep. Maybe for once in her life, Kitty is right. I've been so cold towards Scott all this while. How is he supposed to know that I've had a change of heart? Should I make the first move? Yeah, that right… I will talk to Scott tomorrow. (After I figure out what to say to him)._

_Sigh… Goodnight Diary… I better get some sleep now._

**-----**

Heading back to her bed, she started to think of the right thing to say. _'Well, now that I know Scott has a crush on me, that won't be so hard to think of a way to tell him how I feel. Right?'_

'_Okay, how about… Hi, Scott, Kitty said that you have a crush on me and I to tell you the truth, I like you too. So why don't we give it a shot?'_

'_God, that is the most horrible thing to say to a guy'!_

'_Scott, I love you and I hope we can be together.'_

'_That is sooo lame… can't you come up with something better, Jeannie?'_

A soft knock on the door broke her train of thoughts. It was 1:30a.m. Who could it be?

"Who is it?" Jean called out, getting up from her bed and headed for the door.

"It's Scott."

'_WHAT!'_ Jean brushed her hair through the fingers and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Just a moment, Scott," she replied. _'What is he doing here! I haven't even thought of my speech yet!'_ Jean thought frantically.

"Hi," she said when she opened the door.

"Hi," Scott replied.

Jean gave him a weak smile. "So… what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I… I was just passing by and I saw you room's light is still on, so I thought maybe you're still awake and… you are."

"You're just passing by?" Jean repeated with a smirk on her face. "Scott, this is one-thirty in the morning and you're _just_ passing by?"

"Well… I, umm… I was thirsty, you see… and I was going to the kitchen when I saw your light is still on," he reasoned.

"Oh."

They stood at the door staring at each other for one long minute until Jean said again. "Do you want to come in, Scott?"

"Yeah, sure." Jean opened the door wider.

"Erm… listen, I just want to tell you that I had great time today," he said awkwardly.

"So did I."

"Really? Well, do you want to go out with me again?"

That question was unexpected to her and she asked the first thing that came to her mind. "Why? Why do you want to go out with me?"

"Because… because I…"

"Because what, Scott?" Jean asked. "Tell me." She needed to know if he still loves her like the way Kitty said he does.

Gathering his courage, he looked up to her and said, "Because I like you, Jean. I love you. I have been in love with you since the first moment I saw you. I know it sounds really corny, but it's true."

"Scott, I—"

"I'm sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable. I didn't mean to do it. I know I'm nothing compared with the other guys you dated before. I'm not fun to be with and I'm not a good company. But I will do anything for you, Jean…"

Jean heaved an exasperated sigh. "Look Scott, may I please—"

"You don't have to return my feelings, you know. You can still love any guy you want. Just give me the word and I will never bother you again about your relationship. I know I've been a jerk when you're with Duncan and I'm sorry—"

"For God's sake, Scott Summers! Will you please let me finish talking for once in your life?" Jean said it a little too loudly that what she meant.

Scott opened how mouth to speak. Only a soft, "Sorry," came out from his mouth.

"No, I'm sorry," Jean quickly apologised. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I know you meant well. It's just that…"

Scott took a deep breath and finished for her. "I talk too much. I know and I'm sorry."

Jean smiled at his comment. "You know I've been thinking of the same thing too. I can't sleep because I've been thinking about our date and ways to tell you about how I feel." Jean held up one hand when Scott was about to say something. "I guess I've loved you too since the day you looked at me and all you could say was 'wow'." She laughed and could feel her cheeks burning. "I was in such a mess then. I was crying, my eyes were puffy and red, and all you could say in your mind was, 'wow'."

It's Scott's turn to blush. "Well, I was… erm, I don't know what to say…"

"How about asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Scott stared at her. "Y-You serious? I mean you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Unless you've changed you mind or you don't love me anymore…"

"No, of course I want to! I-I love you and… and…" He was at a loss for words. "Is our date still on?"

Jean had to laugh at him. "Scott Summers, you are the most non-romantic guy I've ever known. Can't you think of something else to say?"

His face flushed as red as his glasses with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I…"

Jean placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Hush… I need to know something," she whispered and brought her lips closer to his. "Taryn told me you're a great kisser and I need to know that."

"Ugh, Jean—" Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss and Scott found himself responding to it.

"Wow…" he said when they parted.

"You're not very smart, are you?" Jean teased, leaning her forehead against his. "Taryn was right. You _are_ a great kisser."

"Jean, I didn't kiss her. _She_ kissed me. And it was just a split second because I pushed her away…" he tried to explain.

Jean smiled again. "It's okay. I trust you, Scott."

"Then… erm… was Duncan any good?" he finally asked.

The grin on her face became wider. "He can't even drink properly without spilling the water out, let alone kiss!"

"Really?"

"Yes," Jean replied, holding his face between her hands. "You know, love may not make the world go round and round, but it definitely worth the ride."

"Then let's take another ride," Scott said as he leaned in and kissed her again. This time longer and sweeter but nothing too passionate.

"Do you think we should tell the rest about our relationship?" Jean said after they broke their kiss. "They are having a bet to see if we finally got together or not."

"They do? Well, let them find out themselves. In the meantime, I think we should keep our relationship under wrap," Scott said, hugging the red head beside him. He turned to the door when he heard a sound outside. "Sshhh… maybe it's Logan," he said softly. "He usually does a check around this hour."

"And he will kick your cute butt if he finds out you're here," Jean giggled. Scott just blushed deeper at her comment. "I think he's gone," Jean said again. "And you better go back to your room."

"Right, so… erm, now that we're together, can I ask you for another date?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, now go!" Jean pushed him to the door. "Logan may come back again."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"A movie and a dinner?"

"Yes! Go back to your room!"

"Alright, alright." He kissed her on the forehead one last time. "Goodnight, Jean." And he dashed back to his room.

Jean stood there in a dazed for a few seconds before she went back to her study table and opened the book the she was scribbling on an hour ago. Then she began writing.

_Dear Diary…_

**-----**

Meanwhile, in Kurt's room Kitty just phased the walls and stood beside his bed, shaking his sleeping body.

"Kitty? Vhat is it?" the blue furry elf asked groggily.

"You won't believe this," she whispered. "Scott and Jean are together!"

"Vhat?" All of a sudden he was wide awake. "So does this mean we win?"

"Yes!" she squealed. "Go back to sleep. I'm going to tell Amara."

**--- THE END ---

* * *

**

**Those who think that Scott and Jean should be together raise up your hand! Oh, sorry, I can't see your hand :p so please leave a review to let me know. **


End file.
